Is Spanking a Smart Discipline Technique for Kids
Many parents believe that their children should be corrected when they get out of line. Children who do not act appropriately are given lessons and are to face consequences. This is where discipline comes in. More often than not, discipline is viewed as a punishment especially when spanking is involved. Back in those days, spanking was a necessity in child discipline. If children do not obey their parents, or misbehave in public places, or even in their tender years when they do not really know what they are doing, parents usually divert to spanking in order to have their child's attention. Even at this time, spanking is still a customary form of child discipline. Most children have memories with this type of discipline regardless of what the experts have said about its dangerous effects. Some look at it as too much for a child to bear, a savage practice while others embraced it as a need or a wonder cure. Why Discipline your Kids? Most parents believe that raising a child is not an easy task and guiding them into the right direction is not always a walk in the park. The thought of rearing a child and what should be the right technique for bringing up well-mannered children will always be a nightmare for some parents. Others even see it as a task too much to handle. The reason behind this is that most parents put so much emphasis on what others might think of them when their child misbehaved. They cannot accept their shortcomings when it comes to their own style of discipline. That is why most parents resort to spanking their children hoping it will put them to the right direction. Is Spanking Effective? In today's world, parents think twice before giving their children a swat on their behind due to stricter laws governing certain aspects of child discipline, most well intentioned to protect them from being abused. While there are always exceptions, most parents today feel that spanking is still the best way of teaching their children, only under very specific situations when all other ways are no longer efficient. Still, parents must realize that parental disciplinary methods are carried by children and apply to their own families, becoming a nasty cycle. Other Discipline Techniques When timeouts and distractions fail to modify the child's behavior, many parents would resort to giving consequences to their children, like revoked privileges rather than spanking. In this way, the parents will have leverage in dealing with the stubbornness of their child. Some say that the best and most effective way to discipline your child is to live by example. If you do not want them to watch too much television, then you should also limit your time on the television. A child will learn faster by following. Their conduct depends on how they are brought up. Children will never understand the reason why they are not allowed to do something when the people they are with everyday are doing it. About the Author Do you need help making your children mind without losing yours? Get resources, articles, and advice on child-rearing and discipline for toddlers through teens at How to Discipline http://www.how-to-discipline.com Category:Answered questions